Canadian Joy
by Canako
Summary: Gilbert had never put much thought into dating Matthew; well that is until his brat of a son said he wouldn't allow it to happen. Gilbert never did like being told he couldn't do something. Fail summary, warnings inside.


Warnings:

My OC for Nova Scotia.

Mention of another OC for Scotland.

Human and Nation names used.

Future PruxCan, maybe a side of whatever you guys want.

* * *

Gilbert grinned as he leaned against the counter, watching Matthew cook his awesome self some pancakes. There was nothing better than going out drinking, getting wasted, crashing at a friends house and waking up to the smell of cooking pancakes. Which was most likely why it happened at least twice a week. Deep red orbs moved over to the curl that bounced along with Matthew's movements. He tilted his head and blinked a few times; he had heard what kind of reaction had come from Feli and Lovino when Ludwig had to untangle their curls one night… Maybe Matthew would have the same reaction? A grin tugged at his lips as the albino moved away from the counter and started to creep up to his prey, just when the front door was slammed open; which didn't cause Gilbert to jump back and let out a less than manly scream. Not at all, that wouldn't be awesome!

"DAD!" The voice of a younger male shouted out, which caused Matthew to stop staring at Gilbert and head toward the door. "DAAAAAAAAD!" The voice called out once more.

"Yes, yes I am coming!" Matthew called back, Gilbert, not being one that liked getting left out of anything stalked after Matthew.

"Blair? What are you doing here?" Matthew asked to a younger looking teen, looking to be only 14-15 max. The teen had short brownish-blond hair that looked more like England's hair, Gilbert looked the boy over and noticed that wasn't all he had in common with the other nation. He had bright green eyes, and those eyebrows… Sure they weren't as bad as Arthur's… But still. He was pale, like Matthew, and was that a toy lobster he was carrying? Gilbert blinked as said toy moved; no… It was a real lobster. Gilbert had tuned the conversation out, it wasn't until the younger male had met his eye did he listen.

"Dad! Who is this? I've never seen him before!"

"Me?" Before Matthew could speak, Gilbert had spoke for him. "I am the awesome Gilbert! Who are you?"

"Blair…" green eyes narrowed at Gilbert. "Why are _you_ here with _my _dad?"

"Blair! Don't act like that, Gilbert stayed the night last night, and I am just cooking him some pancakes." Matthew stared down then looked back to Gilbert with a smile. "Sorry about that, eh? Blair can be a little more outspoken at times…"

"Like England." Gilbert grinned as he saw Blair's mouth move into a thin line.

"Close, Gilbert… But not quite.." Matthew said placing a hand on the younger boys shoulder and pulling him back toward himself. "This is Nova Scotia, one of my provinces. He used to be Scotland's colony."

"Oh." Gilbert looked back down to the other who was glaring up at him, now that he thought about it he did look more like Scotland than England… Then again to him all the member nations that made up the UK looked the same.

"I forgot about the pancakes!" Matthew gasped out before running past Gilbert and Blair toward the kitchen. Green and red eyes watched the form before it turned around the corner and was gone.

"Are you dating my dad?" Gilbert whipped his head around and looked at the other.

"What? No?"

"Really? 'cause it looked like you were staring at his butt." Blair ginned and folded his arms over his chest which caused the lobster to crawl up and on to his shoulder.. "But it's good that you aren't. I wouldn't have let you."

"Oh?" And what would a little brat do about? You know… If I was.." Gilbert stared at him, just who did this kid think he was? If he wanted to date Matthew, he would, and this brat would live with that!

"Nothing I could do, alone… But I'd call Angus, and tell him to tell Arthur, and then I'd call Massachusetts, and get her to tell Alfred!"

Gilbert totally didn't feel a bit of fear at the thought of Arthur and Alfred going into protective father, and brother mode, and coming after Gilbert! Ha! Gilbert is awesome, he could take both of them with his hands tied behind his back! Gilbert glanced down to see that Blair was gone, he turned to see him running down the hallway.

"Hey dad! Your friend said I could have his pancakes!" Gilbert's fists balled up at his sides, lip twitching slightly. He didn't like this brat, one bit.

* * *

oTL

I am sorry if this sucks, I just kinda wanted to include my OC into a story, and he is a bit of a brat. oTL

Haha, the lobster, well as some nations have pets, I thought that provinces and states would have them too. I picked a lobster for Nova Scotia, because we have the best. Just like Newfoundland's would be a cod fish. :3

I have yet to come up with a name for Massachusetts let alone any idea of what she would look like. oTL But I pretty much see her and Nova Scotia having a relationship similar to Sealand and Latvia's. I dunno how many of you know, but Massachusetts was a big help to Nova Scotia after the Halifax Explosion, they set up doctors and supplies to aid us; and as thanks every year we send them a pine tree as thanks, which is the same tree they use in Boston for the tree lighting thing. So yeah, in my head they're pretty tight. 8D Oh! If any of you have any ideas on what Massachusetts should act like, a name, anything... I wouldn't mind hearing it. oTL.

Once again, I am sorry if this sucked, I will try better for the next chapter, and I will attempt and hopefully make it longer..


End file.
